


Highschool is never easy, especially for ninjas

by britishflower



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishflower/pseuds/britishflower
Summary: Something really big is coming to ninjago. The only people with the powers to stop it? All six are in highschool.





	1. Analysis mode engaged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear something up.
> 
> Zane: Junior, 17   
> Cole: Junior, 17  
> Jay: Junior, 17  
> Kai: Junior, 17  
> Lloyd: Sophomore, 16  
> Nya: Sophomore, 16

Zane Julien is entering his junior year of highschool with no friends. Also he has ice powers and is an android, robot that appears and acts human not the phone. Hopefully he can befriend someone this year?

  
Entering the halls, his brain stars taking in everyone that he passes.

  
Kai Smith- Son of a metal welder, has a younger sister, very into social media, anger issues.

  
Cole Brookstone- Son of Lou Brookstone, football player, loves to workout, excellent artist.

  
Jay walker- Adopted son of Ed and Edna Walker, Robotics nerd, occasionally a class clown, lives in a junk yard.

  
Lloyd Garamdon- Son of Garamdon, extremely disciplined, dislikes talking about his dad, Father runs a big company.

  
Nya Smith- Sister to Kai, into robotics as well, more reserved, trained in martial arts.

 

  
Zane has known theses things from experiences with them.

Kai often checked his phone when the teacher isn't looking and in the hall he talks about how many followers he has.

Cole wears clothes that show off his muscles from underneath plus everyone knew he is the best member on the football team even if you don't attend the games.

Jay rambles too much about robots and often makes jokes during classes, in the hall, or at lunch.

Lloyd tries to avoid talking with people because most often they want to be his friend for free stuff, or so he believes ever since the eighth grade accident.

Nya is a nice girl, a complete opposite of her brother, but sometimes she can prove she's not a gentle flower because once a guy tried to make some moves on her then stopped after she had knocked him onto his rear a moment later.

  
Zane knew his ranking to everyone. The weird smart kid. He's too quiet, when he does speak its something smart or just a random fact. He hangs out in the library, sitting alone while studying for a test that he'll obviously pass or just prefers the silence to read in. Zane is great friends with the school's librarian, Sensei Wu.

The older man is probably the closest thing to a father for Zane with his actual father being... dead. Sensei Wu knows when someone enters the library no matter how quiet they are, when a book is overdue or early, what books that a student maybe interested in.

  
What Zane didn't realize that his ' _interest_ ' in history books would change his and a few others view of their home forever.


	2. A normal day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we get a look at Zane's day-to-day life and his relationships with his friends.

Zane is sitting in the library, studying up for a test. Two weeks into the new school year and already Zane had a full plate. He needed to study for physics, had homework for Algebra, Ninjago history, and English 3, then he had to make sure nobody found out that he was a ninja. Did he mention that? Yep, Zane Julien is a ninja. The white ninja. That would be a joke for people to laugh at. Not like anyone was going to find out anytime soon. A group loud voices filled the formerly quiet room. If Zane didn't get himself discovered. His eyes glanced up. _Which group is it this time?_ His thoughts wondered. His mind switching to analysis mode. _Football season is already started, they have a game this Friday. That means Cole would be here._ Zane pondered on the thought. Cole is a nice guy, his grades aren't terrible but with proper tutoring he could be better. Also he looked good, like **REALLY** good. Zane looked up, the talking was more quiet, possibly from Sensei Wu. At the other table to the very left was a group of guys, Zane could already see Cole. The black hair that fell to his shoulders, his bangs almost hid his hazel eyes in a dark shadow. Cole had naturally dark skin, which Zane assumed he got from his mom as his dad was a much lighter shade of brown. The football player was looking at Zane and flashed a quick smile to the android. Zane looked back at his text book, feeling the strong blush rush to his cheeks. The bell rang shortly thereafter.

 

Zane had his ninjago history as first period. It was a rather easy class plus Zane had Lloyd in this class. Lloyd was one of the students he helped out with tutoring math. Lloyd is a good kid but was rather antisocial, Zane was probably the only person he was close to that wasn't family. The two weren't exactly best friends but just really close. Zane lived with Lloyd's uncle, since he had no place to call home after the unfortunate event with his father. They would sometimes hang out at the school's library or the room that Zane had. They weren't related from the whole ordeal, the older man just offered Zane somewhere to live until he could earn enough to live on his own.

 

Robotics was the next class, which Zane shared with Jay. Jay is loud and energetic student. It often made boring classes enjoyable but would go overboard sometimes. Zane had the occasional interaction with Jay but only if it was a group project or a unlikely pairing. The brown hair boy did great with his work, Zane just disliked how much talking the other wanted to do. This class was also the only class that had somebody who knew about Zane's robotic nature. It was a shock at first but Jay was excited to be helping Zane from wearing down and not just shutting down randomly at school.

 

Next period was PE, meaning it was the class with Cole in it. Zane liked Cole, on his own ice he was so embarrassed in PE. Some of his artificial skin was old and looked ready to tear. At the beginning of the school year, the coaches assigned partners for workout dates when PE and Athletics would interact, this years Zane got Cole. It was embressing since Cole was rather... flirty when they worked out or that was probably Zane's feelings messing with him. Cole made random comments to Zane, sometimes asking what lotion he used cause his skin was really soft, once Cole mentioned he really liked the white ninja which made Zane blush so red that Cole laughed joking about Zane getting sunburned easily.

 

The next two classes Zane didn't have anyone important to his data base. Lunch was the one place where Zane would spend tutoring students. Kai would visit for his language art class. That class was easy, Kai often made great grades on some project but Zane had seen his grade cards for it and the only reoccurring problem was Essays. It wasn't a big surprise really, multiple people visited for that exact problem. Zane held a group study for the essay help but Kai usually worked one-on-one with Zane since Kai had work after school and that was usually when Zane helped a multi people tutoring. Also it was easier for the two to work during lunch. Zane didn't eat, not that he needed too, and Kai was great with multi-tasking. The tutoring allowed Zane to see a side of Kai not many people knew of. Past the ego and temper, Kai was just a great person who was trying his best to balance school, work, and his home life.

 

At the end of the day, in language arts class, Zane runs into Nya. Nya was one of the few people Zane could put trust into with secrets, not his robotic one but more of his crush one. The class they have at the end is Art. A rather easy class, sometimes they did art projects, other times they would discuss about artists and paintings. Nya dud great designs for samurai costumes or the occasional dress and clothes. Zane did pencil sketches of people and made blue prints for robotics.

 

At the end of the day Zane meets up with Sensei Wu. On Mondays to Thursdays Zane tutors for 30 minutes then helps the older man put up books that were returned at the end of the day. The two would head over to a place called warehouse 15. It isn't an actual warehouse, its a monastery that was renamed warehouse 15. That's where Zane lived with Sensei Wu, he also trained their as the white ninja. It wasn't too far away from Ninjago city, a ten minute drive really.

That was a normal day for Zane.


	3. Master of Earth

Zane feels the way his wires and circuits spark and electrify at seeing Cole. This feeling is never new but it always made Zane feel... amazed. It was moments around Cole that made him feel fully human.

  
At the football game, Zane is watching Cole mostly. He's pretty amazing and strong for a guy with his built but Zane isn't here for watching Cole tackle people or whatever football is about (Honestly he should know about this easily but Cole makes Zane feel _distracted_.) He's here because Sense Wu sent him here for a reason. That reason is the Earth Master's powers would be starting to form and reveal themselves. Zane is watching for somebody to start something unusual. Zane pondered what he would be looking for? Chunks of earth raising from the ground?

  
When his own powers started, small changes began. He grew used to being cold but never noticed until somebody asked. It took longer for him to get overheated or sweaty compared to how other people were sweating from working out. When his powers raged out, the overwhelming blast of ice that came from him in a burst of his anger after someone had said something to him.

  
Zane was back to reality as the ground rocked and raged. The earth power had awoken. He stood as people began fleeing to a safe place away from somewhere. His eyes searched, scanning faces for the person who had something to tell. Zane saw the field, the players trying to flee as well. All except one. Cole.

  
He was standing on the field with a bright orange hue around him as the earth rocked but he was the only one unaffected. Zane pulled up his white hoodie and tried to get through the crowd. It was thinned out by now, making the way a lot easier than a thick wave of people.

  
When Zane got to the field he was sprinting, the words coming forth "COLE! COLE!" he yelled.

  
The dark skinned player looked to the white figure coming to him. A flash of fear passed through his eyes " _Don't get near me!_ " he yelled back, the ground growing more unstable.

  
Zane stumbled but pushed forward on getting to Cole, ice hitting the ground to make himself a stable path. Well not exactly 100% stable but it was better than the raging ground. Zane grabbed Cole's wrist and looked at him "Calm down Cole," he said.

  
Cole's eyes were a orange hue, filled with fear and slight confusion "I don't know how," he whispered.  
Zane closed his eyes. He felt his elemental powers press, seeking out the other element and trying to persuade the other to calm down. Sonetging bigger pushed at the ice. It wasn't angry, it was confused. Where was it? Why was it here? Where did the others go to? Ice pushed back. It couldn't answer all the questions but it was here, Earth didn't need to be scared.

  
Zane opened his eyes again. Cole's eyes were hazel just like they should be. Cole was staring, mostly with awe and amazement. He must have not realized who was helping him earlier. Zane released Cole's wrist "They call me Ice, since I'm the Ice ninja," he replied. 

  
Cole looked embarrassed "I-I know, I live in ninjago city, he replied.  
Zane smiled "Come on, Sensei will want to meet you," he said.

 

 

Zane opened the door to Warehouse 15. Cole was taking in the sight of how a ware house was actually a monastery. Sensei Wu sat at a table with a pot of tea and two cups by him. The older man smiled "Cole, its good to see your powers have awaken, you cause quite a scare for River Stixx," he said.

  
Zane sat down with his jacket hoodie still pulled up. He gestured to the seat next to him for Cole to sit down. Cole sat at the table while Zane poured tea in his cup "Sensei Wu I thought you are a librarian," Cole said.

  
Sensei laughed "I am also a ninja Master but that's an afternoon job," he replied.

  
Zane smiled as he placed the tea pot back on the table "I stole the title of Tea Master last year," he commented.

  
Cole didn't take his cup yet "Where's Zane, does he know about any this?" he asked. Zane felt his wires spark to life. Cole was worried about him.

  
Sensei Wu took a sip of his tea "Zane does know about the elemental powers but he's more of a sideline person, as he puts it," he replied.

  
Zane nodded "If you need to contact me or Sensei Wu, your best chance is going to Zane and speaking to him about it," he added, slightly uncomfortable about referring to himself in third person like he's not in the humble home.

  
The spend the rest of the evening talking, Cole making pity attempts for the white hood to be slid down so he can know who Ice is. Zane loves hearing Cole talk the entire time and the watching the emotional dance of his eyes from topic to topic. Eventually Sensei Wu turned in for the night and Zane takes it to something he wants to know about.

Cole returned from calling his Dad and telling him about what happened and that he was okay. The dark skinned teen sat down "So Cole, what do you know about Zane?" Zane asked. His mind was rather curious, buzzing to know about their relationship.

  
Cole took a drink of his tea "Zane? He's something, everybody finds him weird or interesting. I um... I think he's off- but in a good way!" He added.

  
Zane forced himself to remain calm "How's that?" he asked, his curiosity growing.

  
Cole stared at the cup in his hands, it seemed so tiny compared to how big it was for the ice master "Zane is off like there's something you don't really see it at first but something is just there, it makes him stand out and blend in at the same time. We talk sometimes, I don't know if its because I'm gay or he's just really attractive and doesn't know it," he explained.  
Zane took a long drink of his tea, his throat going dry completely. Cole had gone into rambling node at this point "We talk all the time but its like he has a problem with me, I try to be casual and Zane just goes stiff like maybe I did something or said some-" a Car beeped outside, Cole stood up "That's probably my dad, I'll try to spot you around," he said. Zane nodded. At the door Cole stopped "Hey, could this remain between us? I wanna try to get him on my own," he asked.

  
Zane smiled even though Cole couldn't "Sure thing," he replied. The earth master smiled and gave a small goodbye wave. He opened the door and left. Zane pushed his hood down "Alright, now this mess needs to be cleaned up," he muttered, that smile still on his face.


	4. Sensitive

Zane and Cole had started getting close ever since Cole's powers had awoken. Once Saturday had arrived, Coke showed up at Warehouse 15.

Zane hadn't changed out of his white Gi, so when he opened the door he had froze up. Cole was standing outside and looking at Zane's outfit "Did you steal those from Ice?" he asked.

Zane drummed his fingers against the door as he ran through a thousand phrases to reply with a simple "Yes." 

Cole raised an eyebrow "Okay, is it alright if I come inside?" he inquired.

Zane nodded as he moved out of the way, Cole strode in and slipped his shoes off by the door. The two walked in silence as they headed to the training hall. Zane occasionally stole glances of Cole, taking in the african male's attire. 

Cole wore a black tanktop, gray sweatpants, and holding his hair was a black ribbon. The ribbon was something new to Cole's attire that Zane hadn't seen before which made him curious about it.

Zane lead Cole to the training room "This is the training hall, Sensei Wu, Ice, or myself will meet you here," he said.

Cole nodded as he took in the veiw "Pretty sick for a secret warehouse base, never would have seen it coming," he said.

Zane smiled as he leaned on the door "Well make yourself comfortable, I need to change and get you something," he replied.

Zane hummed as he changed out of his Gi, the white one contrasted with the black Gi that laid on the bed. After he changed into a white shirt and blue baggy pants, Zane felt the black Gi fabric. It was soft and looked entirely but this one had belonged to the earth master before Cole, just had Zane's Gi belonged to the former master of ice. 

Zane walked into the room that he had momentarily left Cole in. The black boy in particular was wearing his hair in a high ponytail, he was squaring up to a training dummy. For a moment it was fine then Cole struck it. The dummy went colliding into the wall at the otherside of the room. Cole shook his hand as if he was shaking away the pain.

Zane whistled "Well that was impressive," he said.

Cole turned around to see Zane "Sorry about the dummy," he apologized.

The white haired android shrugged "Ice did worst when his powers started, long story short he froze a whole training dummy that shattered almost right after it froze."

"Damn."

Zane held the black Gi on his arms to Cole "Cole Brookstone you are the master of Earth and this is your ninja Gi. As the master of earth, you are the slowest but the strongest out of the elemental masters. Earth masters are often practical, grounded and dependable," he explained, rattling off what he had memorized from the book of masters had written in it.

Cole took the costume "So did you do the same thing for Ice or is this a special exception?" the earth teen asked.

Zane smiled "Sensei Wu is supposed to do it but he busy, as I am learning to be a sensei I have some exception to present an elemental master's Gi," he replied. 

Cole hummed a small response then spoke "So I guess I should put this on."

Zane nodded "Yes, for training purposes and getting use the outfit." 

 

Zane watched as Cole trained in the black Gi. Since the earth master had dark skin the suit almost blend in perfectly. His hair was pulled into a ponytail which often moved as Cole had went to attacking the dummy. Lloyd showed up when Sensei Wu "Hey Zane, hey Cole," he greeted.

Cole stopped training as Zane patted the spot next to him "How have you been doing?" he asked.

Lloyd had unzipped his jacket "Pretty good, how was the game last week after Cole's awakening?" he countered.

Cole stretched "Who's this?" he asked.

Lloyd had taken a seat, Zane nodded "Meet Lloyd Garamdon, nephew to sensei Wu and Son of Garamdon, he knows a lot about the ninja thing too," he explained.

Cole held his fist out "Name's Cole," he introduced himself.

Lloyd bumped it "I know, I attend the same school as you," he replied.

Zane stood up "Well Cole, let's see you go against a moving target," he said.

Cole raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?" he asked.

The android started stretching "Fight me," he replied.

Cole shook his head "I don't want to actually hurt you," he said.

Lloyd snorted "You are so gonna get your ass kicked," the remark was aimed to Cole.

Zane walked over to a clear spot in the room "C'mon I just want to see how much training you'll need Master of Earth," he taunted.

Cole shrugged, he walked over to where Zane was. Lloyd cupped his hands around his mouth "Sensei in training Zane Juilen vs Master of Earth Cole Brookstone. Ninja-go!" he said.

Zane watched as Cole went for a low strike to the ribs. He dodged and struck by Cole's shoulder. The stun lasted a few second which Zane quickly went into a strike for the neck. Cole had turned and Zane barely touched a scar on Cole's forehead ' _That is new. When did he get a scar there?_ ' Zane thought for a moment. The distraction almost got him hit because Cole had struck for Zane's lower sternum. In the split second Zane felt to rough brush before he slipped when the ground rocked under his feet. His ice flared and Zane didn't notice until his hand caught the ponytail when Cole had jerked to the side as a way to avoid Zane's other hand. The ice accumulated around Zane's hand when he gripped the black hair. Zane panicked, his mind shutting off the whole system to his arm and causing it to go limp. His body struck the mat as Cole stood a few steps away.

Lloyd was silent for a moment. When that moment passed he spoke "I guess Cole master of earth wins."

Cole helped Zane up "You stopped for a second, why?" he asked.

Zane moved his working arm and tapped Cole's scar "You have a scar, I never saw it before," he explained.

Lloyd had walked to them "Cole you've got something in your hair," he said.

The earth master dragged his finger through his hair. Melting ice stuck to his fingers "Huh," he said. 

It seemed like Cole was avoiding to topic of his scar. Cole removed the ribbon from his hair and brushed out the ice.   
A phone started ringing. Zane didn't have a physical Phone and it wasn't Lloyd's phone since anyone calling him would had a prescience ring tone.

After Cole left, Zane worked on rebooting his arm. Lloyd watched as the android sparked a wire to get it online. The blond held up a wire to help "Should I get Jay?" he asked.

Zane shook his head when the fingers started twitching "I've got this," he replied.

The door opened and Cole came inside. Zane hastily covered his circuits again. Lloyd placed his hand over the flesh flaps. 

Cole placed the Gi in his duffle bag "Dad is on his way to pick me up so I'm gonna roll out, see you at school," he said.

Zane nodded "Okay stay safe try not to cause any earthquakes," he teased. Cole left the room laughing with ease. After a moment, Zane pulled his arm out from under the hoodie and straightened up the skin to connect it.

Lloyd leaned forward "You gonna tell him you're gay or until what?" he asked.

Zane blushed "Shut up," he replied.


	5. Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its short, I'm trying my best with keep up with my fics.

Jay worked on Zane's hand, tapping two wire ends against each other and waiting for a reaction from the android. A soft noise came from the connections of the mechanical parts inside.  
The freckled boy stopped tapping the wires "You need new parts, this one has reached its end," he said.  
Zane sighed "I was hoping you wouldn't say that," he replied.  
Jay shrugged as he stood "Well can't say its bad but your what? 20 maybe 30 years old? Those parts were made to last 10 or 12 years."  
"I'm 50 years old."  
Jay dropped his pliers "What?"  
Zane was focused on place his skin together "Physically I look like I'm 17, mentally and truly I am 50," he replied.  
Jay stood in shock. Zane patted the skin once he got it to stay. The platinum hair male looked up "I assumed you knew that."  
Jay threw his hands up "NO I DID NOT!" he said loudly.  
Zane hissed through his teeth "Not so loud!" he said quietly.  
Jay looked panicked "Zane, you are so old none of your parts should be working," the freckled mechanic whispered.  
Zane stood "I know this, just don't tell anyone," he replied. The bell for the end of the day rang.

  
Zane scribbled on the side line of his notes. Lloyd was stretched out on the couch "So what's up Jay?" he asked.  
Zane looked up "What?" he asked.  
Lloyd looked over the arm of the couch "Jay had asked me about your age and blah," he said.  
Zane tapped his pencil on the table "Oh, he knows about that now," he replied, writing something on to the page.  
"Alright, because I thought he was going to have a panic attack. So when are you gonna tell Cole?"  
"Lloyd could you maybe um... Shut up?"  
The blond laughed at the android's comment. They treated each other more like cousins rather than friends. After all, Zane lived with the boy's uncle so it made sense they'd be closer than most people. They told each all of their secrets. Almost all. Lloyd didn't know about the whole "I'm the ice ninja" thing either. Maybe when they were older, Zane would reveal the information. Until then, Lloyd wouldn't know anything about the truth about Zane's true reason.


	6. Chapter 5: Cole's view

Cole felt the ground hit roughly under his back as Ice tossed him over with ease.

The ninja wore a training uniform but had a mask that still coveted his face. Lloyd let out a loud laugh "That's 3 for Ice, 0 for Earth!" He said, swiping another line down the white board.

Cole groaned and got up. He fell back into the fighting stance again. They had been training everyday for the past week and honestly, Cole was suprised by how tired he had been afterwards.

Ice and Zane had said that a ninja's training would be rigorous and intense. They weren't lying. Football practice was tiring but after maybe a week or two Cole had gotten used to it but this. This was draining him and apparently they hadnt started on the hardest part. Elemental controlling.

That was harder. Learning to master power far older than yourself and how to use it. Cole couldn't believe what was even happening right now.

He fell roughly to the ground.

Cole started up at the ceiling as Ice's hidden face came into view "Are you okay? You seemed out of it during that round," he said.

Cole nodded "Yeah I'm fine, just thinking about all of this," he replied.

Ice helped Cole up "Let's take a break for a bit," the ninja suggested.

 

\----

 

Ice left after that. Cole was alone with Lloyd, the sophomore had his legs tucked under him as he lazily sipped his drink. Cole glanced at Lloyd "So how long have you known Ice?" He asked.

Lloyd glanced up at him "A while, why do you ask?" He countered.

Cole noticed how Lloyd seemed just a little defensive "Well I don't know, it just seemed like maybe you'd know him better than I thought," he replied.

Lloyd shrugged "I know enough things about Ice but there are somethings I don't know about him," he said.

Cole smiled "Well-"

"No no stop, do not trust that little oni," Zane said as he came into the room.

Cole took the moment to sip his drink as Lloyd frowned "No fair! You and Ice never let me have any fun!" He complained.

Zane sat down on the ground to the table "Well do not be a little Oni and trick people into favours!" He retorted.

Cole tilted his head "Sounds like you have experience," he said.

Zane looked at Cole "Babysitting for life," he replied.

Lloyd looked appalled "Not true! You gave me rights to enter the monastery!" He complained.

Zane laughed "Oh yes because I tricked me into telling you about the secret entrance!"

Cole perked up "Sec-"

The look Zane was giving him pulled Cole back into silence. Never ask about the secret entrance until it was him and Lloyd. His phone went off next to him.

 

**Dad** : _Training done?_

 

Cole let the world fall into silence as Zane and Lloyd argued.

 

**Cole** : _Yeah, pick me up in a bit_

 

**Dad** : _on my way_

 

Cole stretched "My dad is going to pick me up soon," he said. Then realized they were both gone.

Zane came into view "Lloyd left," he said.

Cole almost screamed but held it back. He seriously needed to learn that trick from Ice. A small smile tugged at his face "Oh."


End file.
